1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-emitting apparatus, an illumination apparatus, and a display apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a light-emitting apparatus, an illumination apparatus, and a display apparatus which uses a light-emitting device that uses electroluminescence of an organic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices (hereinafter referred to as organic EL devices) which use electroluminescence of an organic material have attracted attention as a light-emitting device capable of emitting high-luminance light with low-voltage direct-current driving and have been actively researched and developed. The organic EL device has a structure in which an organic layer having a light-emitting layer that generally has a thickness of about several tens to several hundreds of nm is interposed between a reflective electrode and a translucent electrode. In such an organic EL device, light emitted from the light-emitting layer is extracted to the outside after undergoing interference in the device structure. In the related art, several attempts have been made to improve emission efficiency of the organic EL device using such interference.
JP-A-2002-289358 discloses a technique in which a distance from an emission position to a reflective layer is set so as to allow light having an emission wavelength to resonate using interference of light emitted from a light-emitting layer towards a translucent electrode and light emitted towards a reflective electrode, thus enhancing emission efficiency.
JP-A-2000-243573 defines a distance from an emission position to a reflective electrode and the distance from the emission position to an interface between a translucent electrode and a substrate by taking reflection of light at the interface between the translucent electrode and the substrate into consideration.
WO01/039554 discloses a technique in which the thickness of a layer between a translucent electrode and a reflective electrode is set so as to allow light having a desired wavelength to resonate using interference of light occurring when light undergoes multiple reflections between the translucent electrode and the reflective electrode, thus enhancing emission efficiency.
Japanese Patent No. 3508741 discloses a method of controlling an attenuation balance of the three colors red (R), green (G), and blue (B) by controlling the thickness of an organic layer as a method of improving the viewing angle characteristics of a white chromaticity point in a display apparatus having a light-emitting device in which emission efficiency is enhanced using a cavity structure.
The techniques mentioned above are directed to an organic EL device which uses interference of emitted light in order to enhance emission efficiency. In such an organic EL device, when the bandwidth of an interference filter for extracted light h narrows, the wavelength of the light h shifts largely when the emission surface is viewed from an oblique direction, and the emission intensity decreases. Thus, the viewing-angle dependency of emission characteristics increases.
In contrast, JP-A-2006-244713 discloses a technique in which the phase of light emission by a reflective layer of an organic EL device having a narrow single-color spectrum and the interference by a single reflective layer provided on the light emitting side are set to be in an opposite phase to the central wavelength, thus suppressing a variation of hue in accordance with a viewing angle. In this case, the luminance and viewing angle characteristics can be maintained for a single color by using one emission wavelength for one light-emitting device and limiting the number of reflective interfaces to one. However, a wavelength range sufficient for suppressing a variation in hue is not obtained. Moreover, it is necessary to increase the reflectance to increase the degree of cancellation in order to broaden the wavelength range. In this case, the emission efficiency decreases greatly.